Stiles' First
by PenNameIsTaken
Summary: Stiles is a transfer student from Maine to California. He meets Derek and his life changes for the better. But the better can't always be good, right?
1. 1 Sourwolf

**3-Parter) Stiles' First**

* * *

><p><strong>*Stiles POV*<strong>

I walk up to my new high school. 'I better start with my locker.' I think as I walk to the principals office. I walk into the cramped office as I get a paper ball thrown at the back of my head. I ask for my information, she hands me a sheet of paper and starts explaining. I nod and walk to my locker as I read the sheet. 'Locker 8A.' I realize I have no clue where I'm going and pull out the school map, included in the intro pack from when I was accepted. I always thought public schools were cheesy. I read the map as I was startled by a familiar voice. Derek Hale, I met him when I took the tour of the school. He showed me the boys locker room, I play lacrosse, since we have a girl principal. I admit I had a bit of a crush on him. Yeah, I'm bisexual, cause no one can get enough of this. I mentally pointed to myself. I mentally smacked myself for not paying attention to Derek.

"Stiles! Hello?! Earth to Stiles!" Derek yells at me when I zone out.

"Huh? Oh sorry, you were saying?" I ask awkwardly.

"I was just asking if you wanted me to show you to your locker?" Derek asked making sure I payed attention.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks." I hand him the paper and he smiles. "What?" I ask in concern.

"You're my locker-mate." He says mischievously. I smile and walk with him.

Little did I know that this, today, was the day that's going to allow to form a unbreakable friendship, learn a huge secret, find the love of my life, date, get engaged, married and have children. But that story is for later. For now, I'll tell you the first three events.

It was Friday, the Friday of the week I started school. Me and Derek had hung out and had gotten to know each other better. We now had an unbreakable bond. Then one day he called me very concerned. I rushed to his house with fear.

When I reached his house, it seem perfectly normal. I rang the doorbell and he answered. He seemed fine, but his face rang with concern and fear. Something I had never seen on him before. I asked and he just pulled me into the house. After making and handing out tea, he sat down and drank his tea, he stared at me like I was a distraction from life. I asked if he was alright and he shook his head no. I checked for any visible bruises or wounds. None. He finally told me after about half an hour of silence.

He told me everything, from how to kill a werewolf to how they find mates. When he told me that, I knew it was for a reason because he got nervous at that part.

"What's up?" I ask feeling guilt.

"Y-you're my m-mate." He says crying.

Butterflies burst in my stomach making me feel dizzy. My stomach clenches and I feel as if I'm about to implode. I want to kiss and slap Derek at the same time, but I do only one. I hop onto my knees, still on the couch, and lean over Derek pulling him into a deep lustful kiss. No warning as to what's happening next. All I know is that I'm shoved against the wall with butterflies in my stomach and stars flying around my head while Derek is kissing me senseless. I leap up and he catches me just below my butt, sliding one hand to grab my butt. I moan into his mouth, making him break the kiss and kiss my neck. I grab his hair and moan more. He carries me to his bedroom and next thing I know I wake up naked next to a naked Derek in **his **bedroom under **his **blankets. 'Dad's going to be so freaking **MAD**!' I think as Derek snuggles more into me. He may look tough but he's a snuggler. I notice Derek has been awakened and he smiles a goofy smile, kissing my stomach and chest. He only left one love bite last night. 'Good, Easy to cover.' I think. I grin at the kisses he gives me. I pull him up and kiss his lips, **hard**.

"So, are we a thing now?" I ask.

"I hope so, I love your smile." He replies and I blush. I smile when I blush and he kisses me when I smile as if only he can see it.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please review and thanks for reading!<p>

~V


	2. 2 The Make Out Session

**3-Parter) Stiles' First**

* * *

><p><strong>*Stiles POV*<strong>

I get up from the bed and make my way to my backpack. I realize I have no underwear on when Derek catcalls at me. I blush as he carries me into the bathroom and sets me on the counter. The cold hard stone feels bad on my bare skin, but I bare with Derek. He kisses me once on the nose, once on the chin, once on the forehead, once on the neck and then finally on the lips. The kiss quickly becomes heated as he picks me back up, starts the shower and steps inside. The water is burning hot, but I don't mind. We slow down, wanting to cherish this moment forever. We start to only exchange loving kisses and gazes. I carefully step down from Derek's grasp as the water gets a bit cooler. We kiss so hard that every time we pull back for air, we have red, swollen lips. I love his taste.

"I should really get going Derek. My dad's going to be so angry. Thanks though." I say as I step out of the shower. I almost said 'I Love You' but I caught myself. I pull on some clothes as Derek gets out of the shower, naked. I blush again and he kisses my forehead. I look up so I could kiss his lips, he had the same idea. We lock lips and my heart starts to race. I'm in love. I break the kiss as I get out my car keys, and head downstairs. He grabs my wrist and I turn back.

"Yes?" I ask, way more snobby then I meant.

"At least let me make you breakfast." He says calmly.

I sit down on the bed and he smiles. He puts on pants and go's downstairs. When he starts cooking I can hear the sizzles, mostly because the entire house is completely quiet. After a while I decide to go downstairs. He looks so content with cooking that I decide to sneak up on him. I walk behind him and put my arms around his waist and my chin on his shoulder. He shudders from the new feeling.

"Really?! A shudder?!" I yell out irritated that I only got a shudder in response. I kiss his neck, he leans away focusing on cooking. I blush as we act domestic. I hope he doesn't see it but he smiles letting me know that he does. I continue to stand near him as he finishes cooking, he pushes the eggs onto the plate. He pushes the plate aside and in one quick motion I'm on the counter and we're kissing. I hope not to look like this when I go home. I decide on sitting in the kitchen to eat. After we're done eating we put the dishes away with only a few stolen moments. We go back up to the bedroom, his hand in mine. We sit on the bed, a few moments of silence pass before he tackles me onto the bed and kisses my cheek. We stay like this for a while, just kissing and enjoying this moment. I still need to get home.

We make out for a few more minutes when I decide it's time to leave. I blush as I reach and grab his hand. He squeezes my hand back.

"You're so sexy when you blush." He says as we break apart. I wipe away the string of spit that left us connected.

I smile. "You're sexier." I look at him as he nods.

"Uh huh, but you're cuter." He says. I lean up to kiss him again and we sit up as we kiss. We pull apart, as if we were on rewind. We stop and he blushes. I'm surprised by his blushing but there's no time, I have to get going.

"I have to go." I say awkwardly. He let's go of my hands and let's me walk away. I make my way downstairs and out the door before I hear him rushing after me. I turn around and he slams into me kissing my neck and ears. I kiss him back and pick him up by the thighs.

"So what does this mean for us?" He whispers into my ear.

"It means what you want it to." I say simply.

"So, it's means that we're dating." He replies.

"Yeah." I say.

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, Stiles."

* * *

><p>!UPDATED!<br>Better than ever! I'm back and I've updated this chapter. I will publish the last part later today so be prepared and watch for it. It should be longer since it's the last one. It will be titled "Edland" like the author.

~V


	3. 3 Edland

**3-Parter) Stiles' First**

* * *

><p><strong>*Stiles POV*<strong>

Today is Monday, I groan and pull on some pants. Grabbing my backpack I head downstairs and eat a piece of toast on my way out, dad's already at work but I came out to him and told him everything. He took it pretty well considering. Me and Derek will soon be celebrating our two year anniversary. Derek is good with these cheesy things so I let him handle it. Since we started dating on my first week we will be having our four year anniversary when I graduate. Unfortunately Derek will graduate before me, facing me with college decisions early. We spend our days together whenever we can. We love each other. And the best part is that I caught Derek at his locker, when I was walking to classes, putting a small velvet box in his locker from his backpack. I nearly squealed but held it in to not alert him of my spying. Later that week, on Friday we went on a moonlit picnic and enjoyed the night. But on our way home we stopped by the park where you could see only trees and sky. This is where he did it. He proposed, and of course I said yes, but he didn't get on one knee.

We were both laying in the field embracing, when he said it. "Marry me?" To this I stared at him and then kissed him deeply before answering yes and putting on the ring.

* * *

><p>12 years later and we arrive at that same park, except for this time we're married and have three children. Xaver, Axel and Jaiden. We let the kids play with our 1-year-old puppy, Jasper.<p>

Life is amazing.

* * *

><p>Woohoo! A great ending to a great story. Okay who am I kidding that was horrible, but I had fun writing it! That doesn't count though.<p>

~V


End file.
